When a user purchases a vehicle, the user may set up the vehicle with a user account. This account may be used to allow the user to start the vehicle using a smartphone, as well as to receive notifications from the manufacturer or the vehicle. The account may be secured by a token, which is provided to a server to verify the authorization of the user. The user account may include personal information of the user, such as a name of the user, a residence location of the user, historical data for the user's use of the vehicle, and/or customizations to the vehicle set by the user.